


L'envol

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Les ailes du Sagittaire sont un merveilleux rêve. Il s'agit dorénavant de le concrétiser pour en être digne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 1er avril – ouvrir ses ailes  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Notes** : référence à The Lost Canvas.

_« Alors il s'éleva et Eole de son souffle puissant l'accompagna jusqu'à l'Olympe. Les dieux le contemplèrent, émerveillés par son agilité et son audace; d'un bond sur l'éther, il fit irruption parmi eux, de quelques battements d'ailes, il dansa avec les nuages, d'une dernière impulsion enfin, il rejoignit le soleil et Apollon le prit dans ses bras. »_

L'épais volume à la couverture de cuir gravée de lettre antiques se referma dans un soupir. Discret de la part des pages séculaires qui retournèrent à la paix des âges ; bruyant de la part du garçon grec qui se renversa sur sa chaise dont le dossier bascula dangereusement en arrière sans pour autant braver le point d'équilibre auquel son occupant le contraignait.

« C'est une histoire pour les enfants, décréta-t-il à la face du plafond haut de la bibliothèque comme celui qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table se levait pour aller remiser le livre sur son étagère. Les centaures n'avaient pas d'ailes, rajouta encore le jeune Aiolos en se renfrognant encore un peu plus. Alors, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais  _voler_ . »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un dégoût manifeste mais également avec une frustration assez mal dissimulée pour que Shion laissât échapper un sourire. Après tout, le garçon ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Et pourtant. » Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en revenant vers lui, pour le surplomber de toute sa taille, encore haute malgré les siècles accumulés sur ses épaules. 

« Lui, vous l'avez vu voler ?

— Bien sûr. »

Les boucles brunes de l'apprenti s'agitèrent, comme pour participer du doute qui lui avait fait hocher la tête.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Reprit Shion avec douceur.

— Je crois... que c'était il y a longtemps et que vous ne vous en rappelez plus bien. »

Nulle moquerie dans le ton d'Aiolos, seulement cette franchise souvent désarmante qui le faisait tant aimer par le vieux Pope. Néanmoins, ce dernier s'efforça d'adopter un ton sévère, aidé dans sa démarche par l'acier impavide qui moulait ses traits :

« Chaque chevalier d'or du Sagittaire est apte à faire usage des ailes que la déesse a conférées à son armure. Il n'y a là ni légende, ni prodige mais une capacité, qui si elle n'est pas innée, se doit d'être acquise par tout aspirant à la charge du neuvième temple. 

— Et comment l'apprendrai-je, moi qui n'ai plus de maître ? Questionna Aiolos avec amertume. Car, non, je ne sais pas voler. »

Même si, et les Dieux lui étaient témoins, il en rêvait depuis que l'armure d'or de feu son maître lui avait été dévoilée par ce dernier, déjà trop vieux et trop épuisé à l'époque pour la revêtir mais qui lui avait promis que lui aussi, un jour, saurait tutoyer les cieux.

« Tu sauras – la main tavelée et déformée par l'arthrose du Pope ébouriffa l'adolescent avec tendresse – parce que c'est en toi. Parce que tu as déjà parcouru l'essentiel du chemin et que ce septième sens que tu perçois sera ton tremplin vers ton ultime enseignement. »

Un enseignement qu'Aiolos ne pourrait que découvrir par lui-même, au travers des archives de son maître, de ses notes et de ses ultimes conseils, ceux qu'il lui avait prodigués tout au long d'un dernier souffle étiré par son chagrin d'abandonner si tôt son élève si prometteur.

Avec un nouveau soupir, plus mesuré celui-là, Aiolos se redressa avant d'incliner la tête en signe de respect à l'égard de Shion. Le garçon n'était toujours pas convaincu, comprit le vieil homme en apercevant l'étincelle morne du doute dans le regard bleu alors qu'il se détournait pour sortir de la bibliothèque et ce fut à son tour de s'abandonner à une profonde inspiration, une fois certain d'être seul. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour partager avec cet enfant le souvenir de Sisyphe portant haut ses ailes au-dessus du Sanctuaire ! Le souvenir gonfla son cœur de joie et de tristesse mêlées ; d'autres Sagittaires s'étaient succédé au fil des décennies mais plus jamais Shion n'avait éprouvé cette même admiration teintée d'enthousiasme que celle que son ancien compagnon d'armes avait alors fait naître dans le secret de son âme.

Peut-être que si Aiolos avait pu percevoir ne serait qu'un infime écho de cette confiance inébranlable que son lointain prédécesseur avait inspirée à ses pairs, il aurait compris que tout était possible, y compris pour lui. Mais le garçon avait raison, pour partie : tout cela était bien loin et ce que le vieux Pope croyait encore être capable de ressentir n'était, en fin de compte, plus que l'illusion d'un passé depuis longtemps enfui. 

 

* * *

 

Aiolos contemplait la mer tout en bas de la falaise avec un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Il avait trouvé. Enfin, il  _pensait_ avoir trouvé alors qu'il s'était éveillé tantôt, le cosmos bouillonnant et les idées plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Un instant, il s'était interrogé : devait-il partager ce soudain accès de lucidité avec Saga ? Sans nul doute ce dernier serait-il ravi de savoir son meilleur ami sur le point d'accéder au niveau de conscience auquel lui-même était déjà parvenu plusieurs mois plus tôt, et donc de ne bientôt plus être le seul chevalier d'or de sa génération. Une ultime hésitation cependant l'avait arrêté dans son élan, et qu'il mit sur le compte de ses dernières incertitudes. Parce qu'à dire vrai, il n'était pas sûr. Pas sûr que la folie qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre fût la meilleure façon de prouver – de  _se_ prouver – qu'il était prêt. Et pas sûr non plus de vouloir échouer devant le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Son aura crépitait autour de lui, brûlante de toute l'énergie accumulée au fil des dernières semaines. Il la sentait, toute prête à lui échapper pour ravager les alentours afin d'assouvir la faim qui lui était propre. Cela aussi, Aiolos l'avait compris grâce aux livres, son maître ne lui en ayant parlé que pour le mettre en garde contre la pire des inclinaisons du Sagittaire qui devait tout à sa nature de Centaure et rien à ses ailes.

Les ailes, donc. Il grimaça devant le vertige qui lui tendait les bras, le vide qui l'attendait jusqu'à l'horizon avec pour seul plancher la surface redoutable de la Méditerranée et pour seul plafond, le ciel, immense, infini.

S'il réussissait, alors cette puissance qui s'arc-boutait en lui, qui s'ingéniait à le mener vers des violences incoercibles, serait mise au service de sa part censée être la meilleure : une élévation autant physique que spirituelle vers laquelle les ultimes conseils de son défunt maître l'avaient dirigé.

« L'air qui te portera nourrira le feu qui est en toi. Mais il sera aussi celui qui l'éteindra, lorsque cela sera nécessaire », avait murmuré le vieil homme en s'efforçant de serrer les mains de l'enfant entre les siennes ; de cette dernière étreinte, Aiolos ne se rappelait que la douceur.

_Allons, il est temps : brûle, mon cosmos !_

Et l'or de s'élever dans l'azur lorsqu'il plongea dans le vide.

 

* * *

 

« Regardez ! »

Des exclamations fusèrent, certaines de surprise, d'autres d'émerveillement, tandis que le doigt tendu du garde pointait vers le ciel.

« Oh, c'est magnifique ! »

Shion, installé derrière son bureau, interrompit la course de son porte-plume sur le papier et le reposa avec soin dans son écrin. Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, la rumeur du Sanctuaire montait jusqu'à lui, s'enflant de seconde en seconde avant que l'onde d'une joie puissante le gagnât à son tour, lui tirant un frisson qui le parcourut des talons jusqu'au creux de la nuque.

Pourtant, il ne se leva pas. Pourtant, il n'alla pas jusqu'à la croisée qui découpait le bleu sans tâche au-dessus du palais. Il demeura là, ses mains nouées par les ans bien à plat devant lui, les yeux fermés.

Derrière ses paupières, auréolées du souvenir, des ailes d'or traversaient le soleil.

 


End file.
